You’re unforgettable
by Ravenclaw-Rose
Summary: Poppy is grieving for the man she loves and only two words can explain how she truly feels about him...You’re unforgettable...PPAD


When she had been young she had been head over heals in love with him..

When she had heard he was looking for a healer at the school she had jumped at the chance to see him again even thoughall they once had together was gone and she knew it.

She couldn't believe she had thought to trust Minerva.

They had been best friends when they had been at school together.

It had been a rare thing that Poppy and Minerva had been seen with out the other. The friends had said they would be together till the end.

How wrong had she been?

It had been the night they were graduating from Hogwarts together that she had told Minerva how she felt for Albus. She had thought that her friend would understand how she felt for him.

The thing is that she had understood, only too well.

The next day when he had come to see her Minerva had been present and they had got talking her best friend and her crush and she guessed she should be pleased for them. It'd make her life easier if they got along.

She had then had more good news, she had been accepted in to on e of the best academies in the world, she had to, of course go.

When she had told Albus of he had been so proud of her. She had thought he was going to burst for his pride of her and she had been even more encouraged by this.

He had taken her to dinner that night and to her great shock had confessed his love for her. She had cried for a long time, it felt as if all her dream had come true.

They had agreed as soon as she return to him they would wed but this time fate had not been on her side as it had been before.

When she returned they did as they had planned and begun the wedding preparations. They had been on top of the world. Only one thing was upsetting Poppy. Her best friend's behaviour.

Minerva had been so distance so Poppy had gone to her for an explanation.

Minerva that night broke her heart. The women and girl she had grown up with was in love with her husband to be.

What should have been the happiness night of her life that should have been spent with the rest of her girl friends partying was spent in her room cold and alone, debating what to do the next day.

The next days he got ready with her two sisters, rose and Eleanor, both of whom were elder than she was.

"Where's Minerva?" Eleanor had asked Poppy.

"She won't be coming."

When she had got to the church he had looked so handsome her Albus, she had been the spitting image of the blushing bride but when she got to the alter and looked for Minerva, she hadn't come. She wasn't there when she needed her to be.

Looking at Poppy Albus knew something was wrong.

"My dear," he asked her.

But she had fled, every one wondered what had gone on but she told no one, for fear of wrecking her friend's reputation.

When Albus had reached her at her carriage that had brought her to the church for he had gone after her, she was the love of his life and he wasn't going tolet her go with out a fight.

"Poppy?" he begged her as he saw her beautiful eyes which had been filled with so much happiness when they spilt the day before were now filled with sorrow and grief.

She took his hand one last time and kissed him, the kiss had been soft and gentle, as if she were doing something so wrong. The look that was in her eyes was like she was committing a sin.

"You're unforgettable," she whispered as a tear fell and she left him at the church.

Minerva's happiness or her pain, there was never much of a contest.

When her friend had heard what she had done for her she didn't believe her ears and that was when she had known she had done some thing wrong.

So time went by but Poppy lost a part of her for a while.

With drawn and quite she slid in to a routine of going to work, sleeping and eating never allowing her self to look back but she had been so right. Albus was unforgettable.

So she heard the job at Hogwarts was open and went for it longing again to be with her sweetheart.

Years went by and the two never spoke of the days they had been as one, the wedding was no go subject for neither mentioned it.

Though when Hogwarts had balls they would dance and every valentine's they looked longingly and there old friend knew what they were thinking.

The question was what she had been thinking. She had been so cruel to the two people she loved dearly, her sister and her, well she didn't know.

But it was too late to set the clock back now. They had changed too much. But she knew some where in her heart Poppy had never forgiven her. Wrecking there marriage had been the worse thing she had ever done and now it was just one more regret to add to all the rest of them. They should and could've been so happy had it not been for hwe.

The three were still great friends and they worked side by side harmoniously. However question's lay in there hearts that needed to be answered, but perhaps that was the reason they didn't ask the questions. Perhaps they feared the answers.

However when a night May of 1997 came everything changed.

He was dead. Albus Dumbledore had been murdered, the unthinkable had happened. Minerva watched as poppy struggled to stay strong, no one knew or remembered the love affair, now except for them, and maybe Poppy's sisters.

Late that night Minerva returned to see Poppy weeping by Albus's side. "I love you," she shocked out with the pieces of her heart that were completely shattered.

The funeral went a head; no one knew that Poppy grieved so heavily for the man she had loved for so long.

But at the of the day Poppy was the last one by his grave.

Kneeling down she laid a single red rose and a lemon drop. Laughing bitterly silent tears ran down the nurse's face.

Only two words came out to express her grief. Two words she hadn't told him in over fifty years.

"You're unforgettable."


End file.
